Quatre oneshot
by Foreverequivalent
Summary: So this is my Quatre oneshot. I was kinda sad when I saw most of these were just yaoi for him and Trowa so I decided to make my own. I'm hoping to get a real story up once I finish re-watching the series. So yeah... let me know what you think :


"Trowa..?" I knocked lightly on his door.

"Come in." he called.

When I opened his door I saw him sitting at a chair with a book in his lap. When he looked up at me he set it face down on his knee, "What is it Bou?"

"Nothing really… I was just coming by to say hello I guess." I shrugged. I really came by to talk about Quatre, but suddenly I felt it best to keep it to myself.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Erm… Yeah, I'll see you later. Enjoy your book." I smiled, 'I'll just go work on Ari…' I thought as I turned around and continued to the garage type area where we kept our Gundams. I walked inside and sat down in my pilot's chair. It was calming sitting in that chair. It felt like home. It's really the only thing in this life that I know and completely understand.

After sitting in there for a while recalibrating and adjusting things I noticed a shadow looming over me. I didn't bother looking up; I had a pretty good idea of who it was, "I told you Trowa, I was just coming by to say hi. I had nothing else to say so just leave it be."

"Well I'm not Trowa, and I don't know what you're talking about, but it's pretty obvious you're hiding something." I looked up to see Quatre's smiling face.

"O-oh, it's nothing. Really… What are you doing here?"

"I was just coming to see if you wanted to hang out for a bit. I was kinda bored, and everyone else is busy so… Will you?"

"Of course! I love hanging with you Quat. What do you want to do?" I smiled, and I swear I saw the faintest signs of a blush on his cheeks.

"Uhm… I don't really know. There's not that much to do around here."

"How about we play a game? I'll just go get changed out of my pj's…"

"Why bother?"

"Cause I fell like it and I'm starting to get a bit cold. I'll meet you in your room in about ten minutes." I got up and ran to my room. Truth be told, I wasn't changing because I was cold. I just wanted to get dressed because being in front of him in my pj's was kind of embarrassing. I really like him, but I know it doesn't matter. He's like… basically an Arabian prince and I'm just… me, a random little punk who is obsessed with music beyond any normality of loving music. Also, he's like… Mega kind and I'm kinda not. I have some serious temper issues. Like last night I totally flipped on Duo, with good reason, but still…

So I finished getting dressed in some ripped jeans and my favorite band T-shirt before heading over to Quatre's room and knocking on the door. When he opened it and his blue eyes met my green ones for some reason I blushed, and not a light one, I was like a freaking cherry.

"Are you ok? Do you feel ill? You look like you're coming down with a fever." He put a hand on my forehead.

"I-I'm fine. Just like… it's really hot in your room." I lied, "No big."

"I told you that you didn't need to change."

"What ever, I'm much more comfortable in this… So what game do you want to play?"

"What ever. You can choose." He smiled.

"Too indecisive. You choose."

"How about trivial pursuit?"

"That sounds like fun!" I sat down on a fluffy pillow on the floor that was in front of a small coffee.

"Ok, good." He grabbed it out of a cupboard and sat down across from me, "So what were you doing in your Gundam?" he asked as he started packing up.

"Oh, just adjusting a few things here and there and repairing some damage, nothing too exciting."

"Oh, I see… Well if you ever need help feel free to ask me." He smiled.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." I started pulling out the colored pieces that we both needed.

"Good…" he handed me that green player piece, "Here you go. Green's your favorite, right?'

"Yeah, how did you know that?" I looked up at him curiously.

"You mentioned it last time we played I think."

"Oh… Well thanks." I smiled, 'I can't believe he remembered…' I held the piece in my hand before setting it down at the start.

"No problem." We started playing and as time went on I started getting really tired and I was totally failing at answering questions. It was kinda sad cause Quat was dead on with all his answers. I felt like such an idiot.

"Well I think I'm gonna go to bed." I yawn and lifted my hands over my head in a stretch.

"One more question, please?" He asked, looking at me with those gorgeous blue eyes. I just couldn't say no.

"Fine, only one though." I sighed and he nodded in agreement. I rolled the dice, moved, and waited for him to ask me my question.

"Ok, I think this one is pretty easy." He smiled.

"We'll see about that."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked with a nervous smile.

My jaw dropped. I had no idea what to say. How could he like me? And without thinking I just asked, "Why?"

"What do you mean why?" He looked confused.

"I mean why. Why would you want to date a girl like me? I'm weird, I'm mean, I'm just… So far off from what I thought your type was."

"And what did you think was my type?"

"I dunno… happy girls. Maybe one of a little higher class who wears dresses, and knows the difference between a salad fork and a spaghetti fork."

"Oh… Well you were wrong. My type of girl is the kind who can stand her ground, cares about her friends as though they're family, loves music, and has a good sense of humor. She'll also have a little bit of a temper so things are always so boring." He hugged me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"O-oh… Well if that's the case… Then yes, yes Quatre. I will be your girlfriend." I turned around in his arms and kissed him lightly.

"Good, I'm glad." He smiled and kissed me again, only this time it lasted a little longer.

"Yeah… Me too." I rested my head on his shoulder and he carried me to my room.


End file.
